


Healing after Hell

by DecepticonDrone



Series: Star Wars Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dathomir, Dathomir Witches, Illnesses, Massacre, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Other, Sickness, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, sores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: A short drabble inspired by the episode Massacre





	Healing after Hell

It had been only a couple hours after Mother Talzin's betrayal and General Grievous's massacre of the Dathomir's Nightsisters. Count Dooku was being treated for his leftover inflictions from the witch's dark magic. He was on bedrest for a couple days, by order of his master Darth Sidious. 

General Grievous slowly stalked down the hallway towards his lord's chambers. Count Dooku had summoned him for an 'important task' that he hadn't elaborated on. Grievous supposed it was something trivial, it usually was when his lord didn't give elaborate details. Arriving at the door to Dooku's bedchamber, Grievous looked down at the two droids guarding the door." Move aside. Count Dooku has requested my presence." He rasped. 

The droids both nodded swiftly while stuttering out a," Of course General." Bumping into each other idiotically trying to flee to the other droids side, before figuring out how to properly get out of the now seething General's way. 

The door soon swished open and General Grievous stepped inside, spying his master laying in his bed under the expensive sheets." My lord, you summoned me?" Grievous asked and bowed slightly after a soft cough filtered through his vocalizer. 

Count Dooku motioned with his hand for Grievous to come to his bedside." Come closer Grievous." He said in a rather pained and weakened voice. 

Grievous stalked over to his master's side, his robot claws clacking against the hard floor." What do you require of me my lord?" He asked as he leaned down a bit closer to the ill man's level. 

Count Dooku had a healing salve on his head to rid him of the sores that Mother Talzin's spell had produced, he looked pale and unhealthy. A bucket was on the other side of the bed next to him for when he felt he had to wretch due to the spell's after effects. Looking up at Grievous, Dooku spoke." Grievous, did you kill Ventress?"

General Grevious shook his head." No my lord. Ventress escaped in the confusion of the battle. I was more concerned with stopping Mother Talzin's attack on you. Apologies my lord, I should have tracked her down after dealing with that witch." He rasped with a couple coughs here and there. 

Count Dooku gripped Grievous's metal hand in his." It is alright General. I am simply happy to be alive and that you were successful in stopping Mother Talzin." He said weakly." We can deal with Ventress at a later time. However, I do have a task for you right now." 

Grievous nodded in acknowledgement." What do you require of me my lord?" 

Dooku simply smiled at that and released the cyborg's hand." Since Ventress is still at large, I could rest much more easily if you were by my side rather than those incompetent droids." 

General Grievous bowed and nodded, straightening to his normal height and crossing his arms." Of course my lord." He said, watching Count Dooku dim the lights to nearly completely dark with the force. He watched as Dooku soon drifted off to sleep. Had he lips, he would have smiled." Rest well."


End file.
